


Under the Stars

by maitro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitro/pseuds/maitro
Summary: Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk go on a camping trip together. Seems simple, right?





	Under the Stars

Keith always enjoyed the silence. Not suffocating silence, but a tranquil silence. Nor the loud boisterous mornings at the Garrison. One of the reasons he dropped out- serenity. Well.. Maybe that's just what he was telling himself.

"Cm'on, please Keith? It'll be fun!" Shiro begged Keith, clasping his hands together. "I swear!" Keith glanced at him, still unsure. Would it be a good idea? Should he stop being so against the idea? He didn't have anything planned, so it wouldn't hurt.

".. Fine." Shiro smiled, patting Keith on the shoulder. 

"Thank you, Keith!"

\- - -

Keith stared out the window, watching the world pass him. He sat in the passenger seat, Shiro driving. The music playing through his earbuds muted the chatter around him, allowing him to feel... calmer. He kept in touch with everyone, yet never really spent anytime with them. That's probably why he said yes, because he was neglecting them. It would be nice to just spend time with them, like real friends...

Suddenly, he shivered. Taking out an earbud, Keith glanced behind him. A pair of blue eyes stared at him, before quickly realizes he looked back, and averting the contact. His brow furrowed, confused. Not wanting to start a fight, he turned back around, placing the earbud back in his ear. Keith felt the gaze return, but Keith refused to turn back around. He simply leaned closer to the window, resting his elbow on the door and placing his chin in his hand. A blush slowly began to emerge on his face, causing him to bite his lip softly.  _Fuck_.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Pidge and Lance falling asleep soon after. Keith got bored of listening to music and instead made conversation with Shiro and Hunk. They were easy to talk to, well, more than Lance or Pidge. Definitely. Rambling about life, jobs, college. It must be  _really_  nice to go here for them. No stress from school must be nice. 

"We're here! Hunk, wake up Pidge and Lance for me?" 

Keith looked out the window, seeing the forest before them. Shiro slowly stopped the truck in the gravel, parking it. The afternoon sun lit everything up, a subtle wind softly moving the leaves and greenery. His observations were quickly interrupted, though.

"Wake up!" Hunk already woke up Pidge, and now struggled with Lance's whining. 

"Nooo! I'll get up when I want to!" Lance covered his eyes with his hands, brow furrowed. He was pouting.  _What a drama queen— a pretty fucking cute drama queen._

Keith glared and scoffed at him. "Just get up, will ya?" He opened the door and left the truck, his boots crunching against the small rocks.

Lance groaned, sitting up. "Whatever, mullet." He rubbed his eyes, unbuckling himself. The Cuban got out of the truck as well, everyone soon following.

Once they all grabbed their bags and such, they slowly began to look for a place to set their stuff down. Only a few hours or so later, they finished. Of course, not without Lance's whining of being tired or  Pidge's shenanigans. It was so rewarding when he finished. 

The sun began to set, making his perspectives change. The entire world, tinted red. Yellows, Blues, Pinks and Oranges smudged the sky, clouds being pierced by the last of the remaining sun. He felt tired.

After eating dinner, they all set up for bed. Shiro suddenly exclaimed. "We have a fire!"

Keith looked back, seeing the campfire Shiro just made. He looked at Shiro.  _Oh, what a smug face. I want to punch it._  Keith instead, contently sighed.

"Good job, bro." He went over to Shiro, who was beaming— extremely happy with himself for being able to make a fire. "But uh.. you don't need to be so proud. I bet a toddler could even do that." A smirk began to form on his lips as he patted Shiro on the back and walked away, catching Shiro off guard. He smirked more hearing Shiro curse under his breath. 

They all laid logs around the fire, so they can sit comfortably. The sun already set by now, causing the fire to be the only source of light.

The dark sky illuminated by the stars and the moon, the fierce yet enchanting dance of the camp fire before him, the smell of the nature. It all fit perfectly. It all felt right to him. The vibrant colors of the fire crackling mixed with the glow of the moon gave the scenery a pleasant ambiance.

"...ey... Hey... Keith?"

The sudden voice threw him out of his thoughts, causing Keith to suddenly glance up to see who it was. Well— he  _knew_  who it was, but he still wanted to see.

 _Lance Mcclain_ — His bright blue eyes, a mix of worry and confusion. His sun-kissed skin, patches sprinkled with freckles. His captivating smile, the small chuckle that always accompanies it. His short, dark brown hair that seemed so rough yet, at the touch felt like velvet. Absolutely  _perfect_. He was the epitome of perfect.

Being sucked back into reality, Keith gawked at him. "What?" He dug his hands into his pants pockets, tilting his head.

Lance held up a long rod, at the end of it sat a marshmallow. The sugary confection was slightly burnt, the edges browned. "Want one?"

A smore. Keith paused, before nodding. "Sure... why not?" The response received a small 'nice!' from Lance as he walked off to get the graham crackers and chocolate for it. It felt like moments before the Cuban returned, holding out a smore— which ended up being more than expected. Three smores sat on a plate, Lance's fingers caressing the piece of porcelain. "Just a bit extra~" Oh  _god_ , he couldn't decide if he was upset or not.

Keith snatched the plate and bit his lip— He didn't want to smile. He was embarrassed, but Lance wouldn't understand. "Thanks." His half-assed gratitude caused him to get a glare from Lance, who walked away.  _Smores...Made by Lance..._  He delicately picked up one of them, squishing it slightly to see a bit of chocolate that got melted by the warmed marshmallow ooze out. The brittle graham cracker crackled slightly on the pressure.  _A..._  Keith popped it in his mouth, biting down. It was good. Of course it was.

It was a warm feeling. Lance made him feel _happy_ , abnormally. The feeling was alien. His stomach ached when he saw Lance smile, his head spun when he laughed. Small jesters like placing his hand on his shoulder, or a simple high five make Keith feel light. He wishes the world would freeze and that moment could last forever. 

Keith realized only a few days ago. He liked Lance. It felt like he was falling, knowing he could never say  _anything_  about liking him. He knew Lance would never reciprocate his feelings. So Keith decided to simply enjoy the moments they have. As  _friends_. Only as friends... It made his heart ache. His stomach twist up. 

He palmed at his pants, swallowing the last smore he was given.

"Good huh~?" Lance beamed at him, leaning his arm on his shoulder. "You can't deny it~!" He snickered. Keith glanced away, gulping. His eyes wavered, trying to push back the blush. He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"They're  _edible_." Keith sneered. An exaggerated, offended gasp escaped from Lance's lips, causing him to lean away and dramatically place a hand on his chest. "How  _dare_ you!" He stuck out his tongue, childishly grinning.  _Fuck._

 _That_ was why he liked— no, that was why he  _loved_ Lance. No matter what Lance did, it made Keith feel absolutely euphoric. It made him feel warm, yet burnt bitterly. Lance made his heart race whenever their eyes met. The feeling of being near Lance, talking to Lance, subtly bumping his hand against Lance's, Lance smiling at him, Lance flirting. _Lance in general._  It felt scary, yet exciting. He felt vulnerable. He felt lonely. Lonely because, there was no returned feelings. 

It's a dream, a dream Keith didn't wanna wake from. Yet— A nightmare as well, he wanted to be  _free_. Free of the sweaty palms, the shifty eyes, the sensation in his chest that chokes him. 

The chatter. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Lance. It all fades out. Keith's gaze was distant, lost in his thoughts. He unconsciously played with his hands, fiddling them in his lap. He just wished he could say something to Lance. He wished he could get closer to him. He wished Lance liked him back. Yet, Keith realized he shouldn't only get lost in his thoughts, thinking about Lance. 

Keith cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. What was Lance even doing to him? Why did he have to fall for someone like  _him_? Why can't he just stop thinking about him!? Keith rubbed his temple, conflicted. This was just his luck. The first time he  _ever_  liked someone, of course they'd never return the feelings.

"Keith are you okay?" 

He looked up, making eye contact with Shiro's concerned stare. "Do you feel sick?" Keith quickly shook his head, averting his eyes. "..Just tired." The only excuse he could think of.

A small chuckle from Lance caught his attention, causing him to look over. "Seriously? It's not even that late!" He raised a brow, putting a hand on his hip. 

He really did feel sick. It's all Lance's fault.

Shiro stood up, rubbing his hands together. "Well, it might be a good idea to just go to sleep now. The fire is dying too." He looked down at the fire, the vibrant colors beginning to fade away. Everyone collectively stood up, 'goodnights' and 'see you tomorrows' being quietly muttered before they all went into their respective tents, zipping them up.

Keith got into his sleeping bag, shifting around until he was as comfortable as he could get. He wasn't tired at all, but after closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

Strange.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao who even goes to a random forest and camps there. stupid kids, thats who.


End file.
